Role Play
by FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09
Summary: Mokuba wants to spice things up. Warning incest/yaoi setoxmokuba. Story is not what it seems at first i promise!


OK so first off... THIS STORY IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! i promise its not just read it all and i swear you will get it! random story i came up with on night dont ask me how! Right now i even feel dirty for writing this lol Oh and i dont own yugioh so dont sue me! no really im broke :P enjoy! ((no flames please!))

\

Mokuba stood looking out his bedroom window, watching the storm outside while another storm was going on inside his heart. Did he dare stay up until is older brother came home or risk going to sleep and facing him in the morning. Mokuba wasn't sure what to do and he was so lost in thought he almost missed the click of his bedroom door closing. Mokuba held his breath and looked at his older brothers reflection in the window. The elder kaiba was leaning on his door, head down and one hand behind his back locking the only way out. He shivered as he watched his brother push away from the door and come towards him. Mokuba focused all his attention on the storm going on outside his window preparing his self for what he knew was coming.

mokuba felt seto wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and resting his chin on mokuba's shoulder. "mokuba aishite iru" he wispered before placing soft kisses along mokuba's neck making the young boy moan. "seto" mokuba whispered back bringing his hands up to rest on top of his brothers. "i.. i don't" mokuba tried to say as seto began licking his neck. he bit down hard on mokuba's shoulder making the younger boy gasp and arch up. In that moment seto switched his hands so that one was holding both of mokuba's wrist while the other lightly played across his chest causing mokuba to moan again. Seto smirked into his brothers neck before moving his hand lower, unbuttoning mokuba's pants and pulling them along with his underwear down to expose his growing erection to the cold air. Mokuba gasped again and tried to pull away as his brother started to stroke him.

"seto... please" mokuba begged but soon gave up trying to speak. Instead he whimpered as seto increased his strokes on mokubas member, pumping him faster and harder. "ahh ahh se seto ohh" mokuba moaned feeling the building up of his orgazim coming. This only made seto increase his speed on mokuba's cock causing the feeling to grow more.

" cum for me mokie, i want to see you lose control." seto whispered in his ear, licking his lobe before biting on it harshly. "ahh seto" mokuba cried out arching his back more his release fast approaching. "cry for me mokuba, i want you to scream big brother as you cum" seto whispered in his ear causing mokuba to lose all control " BIG BROTHER" he screamed as he cummed heavily on setos hand, some of his cum landed on the window. Mokuba slowly slid to the floor, coming down from his high. His mind still so foggy that He didn't noticed seto bring both his hands behind his back and start to tie him up with seto's tie.

"Now its my turn" seto said turning mokuba around to face him before standing up and removing his own pants and underwear. Mokuba gasped at the sight of his brother's hardened cock before him.

"seto.." mokuba started to say before seto grabbed his hair, forcing him up on his knees with one hand and the other grabbing his erection and bringing it to his brothers mouth. "suck my cock mokuba" seto demanded bringing his tip to his brothers lips. Mokuba licked the pre cum from his brothers cock before taking all of him in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat and causing him to gag.

"shit... mokie" seto hissed feeling his brothers mouth close tightly around him. Mokuba let a small smile play on his lips before he started bobbing his head, sucking and licking every where he could. Seto let out a moan, watching his younger brother sucking him off. Mokuba looked up and winked at him before running his tongue over one of the sensitive veins along the underside of his brothers member. Seto jerked his head back, tightened his hold on his brother as He felt his release coming fast. Using what sense he had left, seto looked down at mokuba again.

" mokuba...swallow" was all he could get out before he threw his head back again and moaned as he came in mokuba's mouth. Mokuba swallowed his brothers cum, sucking a few more times to make sure he had gotten every last drop. Seto released him and joined his brother on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Mokuba sat back on the floor and tried to undo the restraints on his hands. After a few moments of struggling he felt seto's had grab his chin and pull him closer for a intense kiss. Mokuba gasp into the kiss, giving seto the chance he needed to slip his tongue into mokuba's mouth and explore. Mokuba pushed back with his tongue causing the brothers to fight for dominance. Of course seto won but he smiled knowing his brother had put up one hell of a fight. Seto pushed mokuba back on the floor and leaned over him before bringing his mouth back to his little brothers. The two resumed their tongue battling as seto rubbed his growing erection against mokuba's causing the younger boy to moan into his mouth. After a few moments, mokuba broke their kiss staring up at his older brother who was panting above him.

" please... seto.. take me" mokuba begged pushing his hips up and rubbing his cock against seto's. Seto moaned and leaned down to mokuba's ear.

"you have to beg me mokie" he said as he pulled back and rested his hands on mokuba's hips to hold him down.

Mokuba moaned in frustration.  
"seto... please" mokuba asked pouting. seto smiled and shock his head no. mokuba sighed. "please big brother, i want you to fuck me" mokuba said in a husky voice. Seto shock his head no once again. mokuba threw his head back and groaned. sure this is what he wanted seto to do but dam it he just wanted to get passed the foreplay already! mokuba took a deep breath and put on his most seductive look. "seto, big brother, please im begging you, Fuck me. I want you to pound me into the floor and make me scream. Please brother i need to feel you inside me, please seto, please don't make me wait any longer" mokuba begged and was pleased to see seto reacting to his words. seto closed his eyes and shrived before leaning down and catching mokubas lips once more. As he slide his tongue into mokubas mouth, he used his hands to push mokuba's leg further apart and position his cock at mokuba's tight opening.

With no warning seto slammed into his brother causing mokuba to scream out his name. seto let out a low moan giving mokuba a few moments to adjust to the sudden intrusion before he pulled all the way out and slammed back into his brother, causing mokuba to cry out in pleasure again and arch his back. Seto grinned and set a fast pace for him and mokuba, who in turn started moving to match his brothers thrust. After a few minutes Seto leaned down and captured one of mokuba's nipples in his mouth while moving his hand to roll its twin between his fingers.

" fuck... se..seto... ohh." mokuba moaned tossing his head back and forth from the blinding pleasure. Mokuba also wanted to please his brother and began to tighten his inner walls every time seto thrush into him. seto barred his teeth from the intense pleasure and felt the tightening in his stomach that singled his realse. He grabbed mokuba's hips and sat back pulling mokuba on top of him.

" r. ride me...Mokie" seto begged moving his hands to his brothers hips to help him move. " ahh s..set...seto..i...im... " mokuba moaned bouncing up and down on his brothers swollen cock. Seto moved one hand to slap mokubas ass hard, causing the boy to cry out again before moving to untie his wrist. Once mokubas hands were free he moved them to setos chest, teasing his brothers nipples as he bounced up and down harder.

"m..mokuba...im...gonna...cum...s..soon" seto panted moving his hand down to grasp mokuba's own cock and pump him in time with his thrust. "seto...oh...oh.. FUCK...SETO!...Im cumming...BIG BROTHER" mokuba screamed as his orgasm hit causing his cum to cover his brothers hand and chest. Mokuba's walls closed in on seto and after few thrust seto came.

"MOKUBA" seto screamed filling his little brother with his seed. The two stayed that way for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Mokuba was the first to recover and leaned down to lightly kiss his brother. Seto chuckled "so mokuba was that more what you had in mind to spice things up" seto asked raising an eyebrow at the younger. Mokuba leaned back and grinned "yes that was amazing seto, we should role play more often."

seto shock his head at his brother before the two stood and made their way to mokuba's bed. climbing in the two snuggled up together, mokuba resting in the crock of seto's neck. "seto, I love you. So much" mokuba whispered. seto moved his head back to place a light kiss on mokuba's lips. He rested his forehead on mokubas, staring into the violet eyes of his brother and soul mate.

" i love you to mokuba, very very much" he said rubbing their noses together. mokuba giggled before snuggling back up to his brothers chest. " tomorrow night we can do whatever role play you want seto" mokuba said before yawning and moving closer to his brother. Seto ran his hair through mokubas hair smiling. Tomorrow night was going to be one hell of a night.

o.o i finished? oh my gosh you have no idea how happy i am with this and also i feel so dirty ((in a good way)) writing this! This was my first smut fic and i must say i am proud of it! also any idea how to improve it is welcomed as long as your not rude about it :P oh and if you are just going to flame me then why the hell did you open this knowing it was incest? AND why were you looking up incest/yaoi fanfiction? hmmmmmmm. ok so thats it! it is 230am here so im going to proof read this and post. Im hoping to have a few good comments in the morning! oh and if the spelling and gamer is a bit messy sorry i had to write this on wordpad and i hate it! I have to re install Microsoft word on this computer once i find the cd.


End file.
